narutofandomcom_cs-20200215-history
Uchiha Madara
O Madarovi thumb|300px|Madara Madara byl ninja z klanu Uchiha. Byl to jeden z nejsilnějších ninjů v historii. Když dospěl, stal se vůdcem klanu Uchiha. Jeho nejlepším přítelem a zároveň nejhorším nepřítelem byl Senju Hashirama. I když se může zdát, že byl zlý a krutý, vždycky tomu tak nebylo. V jádru to byl citlivý, obětavý člověk, který toužil po míru. Nadevše miloval svou rodinu, obzvlášť svého bratra Uchihu Izunu. Oba současně probudili Mangekyou sharingan a byli uznáni jako vysoce talentovaní členové klanu. Schopnosti thumb|138px|Madarův Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan Madara byl nadprůměrný ve všech způsobech boje. Byl skvělý v taijutsu, ninjutsu i genjutsu. Vynikal v boji s mečem. Jeho základní element byl Katon (Ohnivý styl) a dokázal používat ohnivé techniky té nejvyšší úrovně (např. Katon: Gouka Mekkyaku). Jeho největším trumfem byl samozřejmě jeho Sharingan, který dokázal postupně vylepšit na Mangekyou Sharingan a následně díky svému bratrovi i na Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan, nejvyšší možnou úroveň Sharinganu. thumb|200px|Madarův Rinnegan a Rinne Sharingan Později dokázal probudit i Rinnegan a získal sílu Mokutonu, který dokázal používat na téměř stejné úrovni jako Senju Hashirama. Když se stal Juubiho jinchuurikim, byl schopen používat Senjutsu Šesti cest a síly Yin a Yang. Kromě toho se mu na čele otevřelo třetí oko, tzv. Rinne Sharingan, které použil na techniku Mugen Tsukoyomi. Uchiha Madara a Senju Hashirama thumb|270px|Madara vs Hashirama Madara a Hashirama se poznali už jako děti, za války. Nevěděli navzájem o svých klanech a tak se tajně scházeli a stali se z nich přítelé se stejnými ideály, protože oba toužili po míru. Nakonec to zjistili jejich rodiče, vůdci klanů a poštvali je proti sobě. Dlouhá léta proti sobě bojovali a když dospěli, oba se stali vůdci svých klanů. Hashirama chtěl s Madarou uzavřít mír, ale Madara ho odmítl protože Senju Tobirama, Hashiramův bratr zabil Madarova bratra Uchihu Izunu, kterého Madara nadevše miloval. Poté nevyhnutelně došlo na epický souboj mezi Madarou a Hashiramou. Madara bojoval pomocí ovládnutého Kyuubiho a svého perfektního Susanaa. Po dlouhém a vyčerpávajícím boji nakonec získal Hashirama převahu a Madaru složil. Poté ho ale odmítl zabít a naposled mu nabídl smír. Madara odpověděl tím, že už nikdy nepozvedne ruku proti klanu Senju, pokud Hashirama zabije svého bratra nebo sám sebe. Hashirama mu poděkoval, že mu dal možnost volby, nařídil Tobiramovi aby Madarovi nikdo neublížil a chystal se probodnout se kunaiem. Madara ale v poslední chvíli jeho ruku zadržel s tím, že získal jeho důvěru. thumb|280px|Madara probodnut Hashiramou Tak tedy konečně nastal mír mezi klanem Senju a klanem Uchiha. Madara s Hashiramou naplnili svůj dětský sen a založili Skrytou Listovou vesnici. Postupně se k nim přidávali další klany a vesnice rostla. Jenže mír nakonec stejně nevydržel. Začalo to volbou Hokage. Hashirama si přál, aby byl Hokagem zvolen Madara, ale nikdo ho nepodpořil a Hokagem byl zvolen on sám. Postupně se k Madarovi obrátil zády i jeho klan a on zahořknul. Poté opustil vesnici s tím, že hodlá naplnit mír svým vlastním způsobem a řekl Hashiramovi že se těší na jejich další souboje. Během let Madara stále útočil na Listovou a nakonec došlo i na finální souboj mezi Hashiramou a Madarou. Hashirama nakonec Madaru znovu porazil a probodl ho mečem. Poté měl za to, že Madara zemřel a vrátil se do Listové. Uchiha Madara a Uchiha Obito Madara ovšem nezemřel. Během souboje se totiž oběvil černý Zetsu a nepozorovaně vyměnil Madarovou tělo za klon. Pravého Madaru odnesl pod zem a zachránil ho. Madara během souboje ukořistil Hashiramovo DNA a implantoval ho do svého těla. Tím smíchal chakru Senju a Uchihů, čímž de facto stvořil chakru Rikudou Sennina a probudil Rinnegan. Poté vytvořil několik bílích Zetsu z Hashiramových buněk, a připojil své tělo k soše Gedou, čímž si zajistil že přirozenou smrtí nezemře. Své oči implantoval malému Nagatovi, aby ho mohl pomocí techniky Rinneganu oživit, až přijde čas. thumb|284px|Starý Madara a Obito Poté zachránil Uchihu Obita, která byl zavalen kamením. Rozdrcené části jeho těla nahradil Hashiramovými buňkami a Obito přežil. Aby poctivého Obita získal pro svou věc, ovládl několik ninjů z Mlžné a skrze ně unesl Noharu Rin, Obitovu lásku a vložil do ní tříocasého Bijuu, Sanbiho. Poté jí nechal zabít Kakashim, přesně ve chvíli kdy Obito na bojiště přiběhl. Obito tím ztratil své představy o ideálním světě a aktivoval se jeho Mangekyou sharingan. Poté povraždil všechny ninjy z Mlžné a vrátil se k Madarovi. Madara mu udělil poslední pokyny, aby se vydával za něj, dokud on nebude oživen a aby pracoval na plánu Tsuki no me, Nekonečném Tsukoyomi. Poté se odpojil ze sochy Gedou a zemřel. Obito si nasadil masku a začal se vydávat za Madaru. Ponoukl Nagata, aby založil Akatsuki, ve které se stal skrytým vůdcem. Za Madaru se vydával až do čtvrté velké války ninjů. Madarův návrat thumb|Madara jako Edo tensei Během války, kterou Obito rozpoutal byl Uchiha Madara oživen Kabutem, který získal jeho DNA, ve formě Edo tensei. To ovšem Madara neplánoval, ale rychle se situaci přizpůsobil. Střetl se v boji se všemi pěti Kage, ale bez větších problémů je všechny porazil. Ukázalo se, že se naučil používat i Mokuton na stejné úrovni jako Hashirama. Poté se připojil k Obitovi a společně oživili desetiocasého démona, Juubiho. thumb|200px|Plně oživený MadaraMadara bojoval s jednotkami ninja Aliance, ale poté na bojiště dorazil Senju Hashirama, kterého pomocí Edo tensei oživil Orochimaru. Madara měl obrovskou radost a hned začal s Hashiramou bojovat. Potom chtěl ovládnout Obita, aby ho konečně skutečně oživil pomocí Rinneganu. Obito se mu ale vzepřel a vstřebal do sebe Juubiho, čímž se stal jeho Jinchuuriki. Nakonec byl ale poražen Narutem a Sasukem a démoni z něj byli vytaženi. Madara využil Obitova vyčerpání, ovládl ho pomocí černého Zetsua a donutil ho použít oživující techniku. Uchiha Madara se konečně skutečně vrátil ve svém živém skutečném těle. Jeho Edo tensei Rinnegan samizřejmě zmizel a tak byl Madara bez očí. V tomto stavu bojoval se všemi devíti Bijuu, a ti mu dávali zabrat. Ovšem poté jeden z bílých Zetsu přinesl Madarovi jeden jeho Rinnegan. Když měl Madara jedno ze svých očí zpět, bez problémů porazil všechny Bijuu, Kuramu a Hachibiho vytáhl z jejich Jinchuuriki a všechny je vtáhl do sochy Gedou. Poté probodl útočícího Sasukeho mečem a stal se Juubiho jinchuurikim. Jinchuuriki Uchiha Madara vs. Maito Gai thumb|230px|Madara jako jinchuuriki Madara se stal kompletním jinchuurikim Juubiho, čímž se stal nepřemožitelným a společně s Hashiramovou regenerační schopností i prakticky nesmrtelným. Bojoval s Obitem, který mu dokázal sebrat trochu Bijuu chakry, čímž se udržel naživu. Jinak proti němu ale nikdo neměl šanci. Jediná věc, co proti němu přicházela v potaz, bylo taijutsu. Maito Gai, nejsilnější uživatel taijutsu v Alianci, tedy použil svou nejsilnější techniku Osmi bran. Nejdřív otevřel jen sedm bran, ale to proti Madarovi zdaleka nestačilo. Tak tedy otevřel osmou bránu, což ovšem znamenalo že zanedlouho po použití zemře. Použil na Madaru techniku Večerního slona, ale ten jí odolal. Gai tak použil svou nejsilnější techniku Noční můru. Ta Madarovi rozdrtila půlku těla, ale díky jeho regenerační schopnosti přežil a Gai už na další úder neměl sílu. Madara Gaie pochválil, že od Hashiramových časů lepší boj nezažil a chtěl ho "uctít" tím, že ho zabije osobně, dřív než se díky osmé bráně rozpadne na prach. V tu chvíli se ale objevil Naruto a obnovil Gaiovi chakru, čímž mu zachránil život. Uchiha Madara vs. Uzumaki Naruto a Uchiha Sasuke Madara byl překvapen a v tu chvíli se objevil i Sasuke. Ukázalo se, že Narutovi i Sasukemu se na pokraji smrti v jejich myslích zjevil Rikudou Sennin a dal jim svou chakru a také pečetě Yin a Yang. Narutovi dal i určité množství chakry všech Bijuu. Naruto mohl tedy používat Senjutsu šesti cest a Sasuke probudil v levém oku Rinnegan. Madara jim řekl že on má obě tyto síly v jednom těle a rozpoutal se finální souboj. Celou dobu to byl vyrovnaný souboj, chvílemi měl Naruto se Sasukem i narch. Pak ale Madara ukradl Kakashimu jeho (Obitův) sharingan, dostal se do Obitovi dimenze a vzal si zpět svůj druhý Rinnegan, který měl v sobě implantován Obito. S dvěma Rinnegany mohl konečně ukázat svou plnou sílu a otevřelo se mu třetí oko na čele, čímž konečně aktivoval Nekonečné Tsukoyomi. Fungovalo to na všechny kromě oživených Edo tensei a Sasukeho, Naruta, Sakuru a Kakashiho, díky tomu že je Sasuke ukryl pod svým thumb|280px|Madara zrazen Zetsuemperfektním Susanem, který bylo vůči tomu imunní. Madara, plný spokojenosti, že konečně dosáhl pravého míru a stal se spasitelem světa se jim chtěl postavit a zničit poslední překážku na cestě za trvalým mírem. Ovšem v tu chvíli mu zezadu černý Zetsu zabodl ruku do těla a ukázalo se, že be skutečnosti vůbec nebyl stvořen z Madarovy vůle, ale z vůle Otsutsuki Kaguy, matky Rikudou Sennina. Zetsu Madaru ovládl a nasál chakru všech lidí v Nekonečném Tsukoyomi skrz Shinjuu (božský strom). Díky obrovskému množství chakry lidí a Madarovy chakry dokázal konečně Zetsu naplnit svůj jediný úkol, oživil Otsutsuki Kaguyu. Madarova smrt thumb|280px|Umírající MadaraKaguya byla ale nakonec společnými silami Sasukeho, Obita, Sakury a Kakashiho poražena a zapečetěna. Z jejího (Madarova) těla byli vytaženy všichni Bijuu a Madara, který sice stále žil, ale jeho smrt byla díky náporu na jeho tělo a vytažením démonů nevyhnutelná. Před smrtí ještě stihl říct Hashiramovi, který věděl že Madara je v jádru hodný a citlivý člověk, že jeho cesta zřejmě nebyla správnou volbou a že ho Hashirama zřejmě překonal. Našel tedy vnitřní klid a konečně mohl v míru zemřít.